the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter
Baxter is a major recurring character in the RP. He is known as the Son of the Fire Gods, The Flaming Red Hero, and his iconic nickname "Super Baxter". His love interest is Jazz and it is unknown how his relationship with Denise will be (A rumor has said Denise will be instead Baxter's cousin). He was akumatized into Anti-Baxter while fixing on a car and probably due to Hawkmoth trying to turn Baxter evil once and for all. The Plan failed however as Baxter broke out after a while and destroied the akuma. Appearance Baxter's appearance is having Gold Hair, Wears a Red T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Brown Shoes Personality Baxter's personality is somewhat accurate. He's known for having a serious and quiet personality alot. He's often quiet and often serious at times this is because of "something happened to his dad". Baxter is also known at times with excitement in him, often ready for what has to come for him. He constantly smiles from time to time on days. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Baxter can run at unlimited speeds, faster than light at his full potential. *'Superhuman Strength': Baxter's strength does have its limits, overall it's very unlimited, once he lifted the gigantic robot Gamer was in and slammed it across the ground. *'Superhuman Durability': Baxter has good durability as he can survive blasts from Mahroe, was able to survive an explosion while escaping Mahroe's Castle and took hits from akumatized villains like The Mime *'Superhuman Reflexes': Baxter has hypersonic reaction speeds that are extrememly superior than others. He caught attacks easily from enemies and can sense anything all around him knowing danger is on his way. *'Superhuman Condition': Baxter has been trained for one decade under both the gods to take down Mahroe for his race to overpower the Siders. *'Superhuman Agility': Due to his intense training, Baxter's agilities are superior as he can respond very quickly at oncoming attacks, being able to dodge projectiles and being able to dash at supersonic speeds to get out of the way. *'Superhuman Senses': Baxter is more accrate with Taste, Smell, Hear, Sight and Touch. Overall the way on how he senses things around him is with his hearing abilities. **'Superhuman Hearing': Baxter can pick up any sound he hears around himself, including oncoming projectiles and attacks and is quickly to react. *'Combination Attacks': Baxter is able to chain a series of attacks with Fire and rapid movement succession on his opponents, giving them little to no recovery. *'Dual Wielding': Baxter can dual one or more weapons on the same hand on each arm. *'Pyrokinesis': Baxter's main and signature powers are his iconic Fire abilities and he can use them in all kinds of ways. Normal Fire is usually like his Base Form. **'Blue Pyrokinesis': Baxter can also mantiupate blue fire at the same time which enhances his fire abilities. **'Umbra-Pyrokinesis': Baxter's strongest yet full fire yet is with Dark Fire and Shadow Fire, however he uses this rarely as it can drain his flaming abilities in minutes. **'Spiritual Pyrokinesis': Baxter is capable of using his fire abilities on spirits. **'Eternal Flame Manipulation': Baxter creates fire that never goes out, even when he's underwater fighting there. **'Astro-Pyrokinesis': Baxter can also mantiupate fire while in space which his flames turn into Cosmic Fire during the process. **'Conceptual Fire Manipulation': Baxter can prevent any enemy from escaping creating a fire circle so they cannot be prevented from escaping. Also if any enemy tries to jump over it, The Fire will rise up quickly. **'Esoteric Flame Manipulation': Baxter can use his Fire Abilities for magic purposes as well, for example he can teleport using Fire and enhancing his superhuman abilities. **'Pyrokinetic Combat': Most of Baxter's fights consists of him using his Fire Abilities. **'Burning': Baxter's flames can infact burn anything and can heat up bodies of an enemy. This has been used when he used Fire Touch to burn the face of Mahroe. **'Fire Augmentation': Baxter can increase anything that wasn't his fire with someone elses flames, for example during a cook-out with Baxter Ewers, Goku, Mario, Deadpool, Homer Simpson, AU 1 Baxter Ewers, and Bax2 (Also known as The Original Males) he rose the flames up to himself to cook better. He can ever raise a fire in a Fireplace to help up warm a place. **'Fire Empowerment': Baxter is immune to other fire attacks, if he is strucked by it, it leaves no effect whatsoever and enhances his abilities and unlocking hidden abilities he's capable in with. **'Firestorm Creation': At his fullest potential, Baxter can create a Firestorm around him and the opponent so he will not allow his opponent to escape. **'Inflammation': Baxter causes burning pains to enemies infront of him and whatsoever leaving marks all over their body **'Healing Fire': Mostly after a battle, Baxter can use his fire to heal up anyone on his side or on the other side if the opponent gives up to him. **'Pyroportation': Baxter can teleport using Fire Energy **'Explosive Fire Manipulation': Baxter's Fire Knuckle and Fire Burst attacks can explode on the opponent. **'Fire Immunity': Baxter is immune to all other fire users which most fire cannot hurt him. **'Pyrokinetic Blade Construction': Baxter can create / summon the Fire Sword from his back and use it as a Weapon. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship': Baxter's mother had trained him on the arts of using the Fire Sword expertively and is very successful using it around him. *'Inner Power': Baxter is able to push his hidden strength within himself and unleash untold power due to his strong will in hand. Abilities *'Destiny Chosen': Baxter was chosen as Siderville's next superior protector. *'Guardianship': Baxter would mostly guard around various locations other than Siderville all the time. *'Charged Attacks': Baxter has the ability to charge up a full shot of his fire abilities, mainly his fully charged fireballs. *'Supernatural Jumping': Baxter has very impressive jumping skills, jumping higher than 100 ft high in the sky **'Wall Jumping': Baxter is capable of wall jumping **'Wall Climbing': Baxter can crawl on walls using his enhanced abilities. **'Wall Running': Baxter can run so fast that he is capable of running on walls and buildings. *'Fire Energy Manipulation': Baxter can manipulate fiery or otherwise extremely hot energy capable of burning anything it comes in contact with. It's capable from actual fire, hot gas and magical energy. *'Fire Embodiment': Baxter is classified as a Fire Element Sider. *'Fire Aura': Baxter can release and surround himself in fire activating his fire abilities or known as Fire Ki Energy *'Pyrokinetic Flight': Baxter can use Fire Flight while in the sky. *'Fire Portal Creation': Baxter is capable of making Fire Portals to go through other locations around the world. *'Pyrokinetic Regeneration': Baxter's healing factor is consistant to fire which it can regenerate him very quickly. This is a ability that he had since birth and both of his parents don't have this ability. *'True Hero': Baxter was chosen as the Fire Element's main hero to protect Siderville and become the ultimate one. Strength Level Baxter's seen to have a limit in his strength, although he can boost this all up if he enhances more flames. Weaknesses *'Arachnephobia': Baxter has the fear of spiders *'Limitations with Shadow Fire': Baxter's fire can drain out fast in minutes while using Shadow Fire and cannot be undone until a few hours. Paraphernalia Weapons Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Humans Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Experts Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Siders